


And Take My Whole World Too

by happilyeveramber



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Just a Mention, Love Confessions, M/M, Mention of Panic Attack, Mostly Fluff, Non-Explicit Sex, POV Derek, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyeveramber/pseuds/happilyeveramber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning, Stiles would throw it around hesitantly- "If you love me, go get me a cheeseburger." "I will love you forever if you do this." "Why don't you love me like that?"- as a joke, but when he realized that Derek was definitely not joking, he used it every chance he got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Take My Whole World Too

Stiles likes to say I love you. A lot.

It's something Derek noticed when they first started exchanging the phrase, about three months into the relationship and a week before their first time having sex. It was late and they were watching some lame science fiction movie- or _Derek_ was watching some lame science fiction movie as Stiles was sleeping, his limbs spread everywhere. Derek had been trying to figure out how to leave before the sheriff got home without waking Stiles- the sheriff was understanding and begrudgingly accepting of their relationship but he still had to be gone before midnight- when Stiles had suddenly started flailing.

Derek had figured it was Stiles waking up abruptly, and just brushed a kiss across his temple thoughtlessly.

When Stiles had let out a pained whimper, Derek immediately knew something was wrong.

"Stiles? Stiles, are you okay?" He asked in a hushed tone, gently manhandling the boy so he could see his face. His eyes were still closed and he was obviously still asleep, dreaming vividly, his face screwed up as if he was in physical pain.

Derek quietly panicked for a moment, forgetting whether he was supposed to wake Stiles up when he got like this. But Stiles decided for him, quickly sitting up and panting, his wide eyes looking around wildly.

"Hey, hey, Stiles," Derek tried to get his attention, rubbing a hand up his back and leaning into him. "Calm down, don't worry, I'm here."

He felt Stiles slowly sink into him, his breathing getting a little easier as time went on. He didn't speak but Derek could feel the tension gradually slip away.

"Sh, it's okay, don't worry," Derek continued to murmur into his ear, trying for comfort. "It's okay, I'm here, calm down, I love you."

Derek didn't even realize he had spoken those particular words until he felt Stiles tense up again underneath him. "Stiles, calm down, it's _okay_ ," he said in a slightly more desperate tone, pressing chaste kisses to his forehead and jaw.

"What did you just say?" Stiles spoke finally, his voice raspy with sleep. Derek felt relief flood through him and moved his hand up to stroke Stiles' neck.

"I said its okay," he smiled down at him.

"No, no, before that." Stiles swallowed hard, making Derek's eyebrows furrow. He thought back and froze when he realized his mistake.

"Uh."

Stiles stared at him, not reacting positively or negatively, not repeating the sentiment or showing disgust. Derek stayed frozen, not taking the words back because, _wow_ , he really did love him.

How could he not love this boy, his Stiles who showed up at random times with only a grin and a movie? Who was fiercely loyal and smart, beautiful and kind, and way too good for him? Derek had always been selfish, after all. He trusted too easily and loved too hard, and it always drove them away. And even now he made the same mistake again, loving someone, being too much for them.

("You're suffocating me," Kate had once said to him. "Don't you have friends your age?" Derek had shook his head, had gazed up at her like she was the sun and moon all at the same time. Even Kate, who had been trying to isolate him and make him love and trust her, even she thought he was too much.)

Derek silently gathered his things and stood up. He knew how this went; Stiles would need space. He needed to figure out that he didn't return Derek's feelings and then decide how to break it to him.

As he was swallowing back what felt like bile- _how_ is he not used to this by now?- he felt Stiles grab his arm.

He looked down and Stiles was staring up at him, eyes wide and glistening, beautiful, just like the rest of him. His lips were curled gently around the edges. He looked relaxed and comfortable and _happy_.

"Holy shit," Stiles whispered and Derek braced himself. "God, dude, you don't even know. I love you, too."

Derek squashed down the hope in his chest, swelling and threatening to burst out and gather Stiles up. Some people didn't know what to do, how to react, so they repeated it. Somehow, though, Derek didn't think Stiles was one of those people.

"Are you sure?" Derek asked and he hated how raspy his voice sounded. Damn it. They had been having such a good time. Derek had felt so _comfortable_. Damn it.

Stiles rolled his eyes, pulling Derek back down. "Yes, I'm sure. I've been sure. But I sure as hell wasn't gonna be the first to say it." Stiles leaned over and kissed him, gently and soft, unlike how he usually did. Stiles liked passion and fierceness and fire. Whenever Stiles kissed him, Derek felt red flowers bloom behind his eyelids, felt his wolf howl and purr all at the same time. He _loved_ Stiles.

"Of course I love you, you dumbass," Stiles was mumbling into his jaw. "God. This isn't like with Lydia, I don't think you're even close to perfect, mister. But it was easy to admit with her, because I knew she was unattainable, I knew there was no chance. But with you, God, I have to second guess everything. I have to think about how it will affect you and if you'll think I'm dumb or childish and if I _am_ , for feeling this way, for thinking you might feel the same."

Derek kissed him again, harder, shutting him up. He didn't know how Stiles could ever think those things and he never wanted them to even cross his mind again.

"Stiles, look at me. I love you. You. You _are_ dumb and childish, but that's what I like. Any part of you. All parts of you." Derek wasn't good with words. He preferred actions, preferred to show people what he meant not just tell them. But he knew Stiles wasn't like that, that he had to hear things vocally expressed before he believed them.

Stiles didn't say anything, just stared at him like- _damn it_ \- he was the sun and moon.

 

::

 

After that, Stiles knew he had free rein. He would say it every day, every hour, would never let Derek forget for even a moment.

He started coming by Derek's loft more often, would call, "honey I'm home!" every time and Derek liked that. Liked that he considered it home.

Derek was usually reading or working out when he came over. If he was reading, Stiles would sit next to him and silently go from thing to thing, reading, writing, texting, playing games, napping, until Derek finally gave in and closed his book. If he was working out, Stiles would either watch appreciatively- "Why don't you just join?" "Nope, I think I'm doing fine over here. Fine. Very, very, fine." "Stiles, Jesus, are you taking video?"- or sitting on his back while he did push-ups.

In the beginning, Stiles would throw it around hesitantly- "If you love me, go get me a cheeseburger." "I will love you forever if you do this." "Why don't you love me like that?"- as a joke, but when he realized that Derek was definitely not joking, he used it every chance he got.

Especially when begging.

"Stiles, I am under no circumstances, going to a costume party. Ever." Derek knew how to stand his ground. He was an _Alpha_ , for God's sake, he shouldn't feel the need to please his boy. He shouldn't want to say yes to anything, everything, Stiles ever needed or even wanted, to bare his neck and whimper.

Laura would tease him mercilessly.

"But, _Derrrrrrrek_ ," Stiles stretched out his name, jutting his bottom lip out. "I can't go alone. I can't be Batman without my Robin. What is someone else is there dressed as Robin and they see it as a chance to get a slice of this hot ass and I'm drunk and I make a terrible mistake? What if you make me so sad, I get so smashed that I think you did go along with it and that that's you?" Derek's eyes didn't flash. They _didn’t_.

"I'll have Scott stay by your side so no terrible mistakes happen," he deadpanned. Derek almost wanted to keep Stiles home. He was certain that Batman wasn't supposed to wear pants that tight.

"'S not the same," Stiles whined, collapsing into Derek's chest. "I don't love Scott the way I love you." He looked up at Derek with his amber eyes.

Derek cursed. This fucking kid would be the death of him. "Well, I should hope not," he sighed, dragging Stiles back to their bedroom and appraising the costume.

Laura would be laughing so hard she wouldn't even be _able_ to tease him.

 

::

 

Stiles said it a _lot_ during sex.

Sometimes jokingly, like when Stiles would practically worship Derek's cock, licking and sucking and kissing and just downright _staring_. Derek always grumbled, "Sometimes I think you like my dick more than you like me," and Stiles would laugh and say, "You know I love you, Der. But while that will probably fade with age as you get more and more boring, my love for your cock is never ending."

Then Derek would make sure he put his mouth to better use.

Then, there were the desperate whines as Stiles thrust into him, accentuating each word with a roll of his hips. "I love you, I love you, never forget, you're mine, I love you." Derek wouldn't be able to do anything but nod helplessly, always reduced to a quivering mess by this boy, this _man_ , who always knew what he needed and didn't hesitate to give it and so much more.

He would whisper it as he came, gasping Derek's name over and over. And afterwards, in the afterglow, he would mumble it into Derek's neck. Derek would nod, would run his knuckles up his spine, would kiss his temple, would stroke his neck. Stiles knew that that was his way of returning the sentiment. Derek didn't feel as comfortable just saying it all the time, thought it was something private and for special occasions, so Stiles would know he meant it and it would be more meaningful.

Stiles liked to say it aloud all the time, liked to remind himself and Derek. He never wanted Derek to doubt his feelings.

Sometimes, he felt like Stiles would scratch the words into his back, would write them in blood and watch as he healed over them. Kate had always liked that. During sex, she would make it hurt, would watch in fascination as he healed over every little cut she would make. She would praise him with each one, tell him that he was doing good, but he could be doing more, working a little harder. Derek had always listened, had just wanted to please her.

But Stiles never liked to see Derek hurt, not in any way, especially not for his own enjoyment.

Stiles liked frantic sex, he liked desperate whining and hurried thrusts. But he still would go slow and gentle when Derek wanted, because he knew that's what he liked. Sure, Stiles teased him about 'making love' but he was always the one who would stare into Derek's eyes, would run his hands up him and tell him how beautiful he is. Would whisper how much he loved him over and over and over.

When Derek asked about it once, Stiles had shrugged and said, "I just like sex with you. It doesn't matter what kind. I just like you." That had evolved into Stiles giving him one of those smiles he only gifted Derek with, small and soft and full of love.

Derek didn't care; that night they _had_ made love.

 

::

 

Stiles always treated it like the very first time he's ever seen Derek injured.

"Derek," he croaked out, coming forward. He dropped to his knees in front of him, wrapping himself around Derek.

"Sh. It's okay, Stiles, I'm alright. I always come out alright," he whispered into the boy's ear, feeling as if Stiles was in more pain than he was himself. 

This time, it had only been a rouge omega. Derek could have dealt with it easily, but he had turned out to be feral. Once he had his sights set on Derek, all he did was try to kill him. He had eventually overpowered him, but only after calling in Isaac and Scott.

By the time they got there- with Stiles as their ride, _of course_ \- Derek was already bleeding in more places than he wasn't.

As he slid his hand up Stiles' back, he looked over his shoulder to Isaac, giving him a dismissive nod. Scott hesitated, staring at Stiles, before realizing he couldn't give what his friend needed and following Isaac.

"Stiles, I'm already healing, don't worry." He could hear Stiles mumbling something into his skin, but he couldn't make it out.

He kissed the top of Stiles' head, inhaling his scent in deeply. Stiles never smelled perfectly pleasant- he was a teenage boy who played lacrosse, after all- but his scent was familiar and comforting. Even when it was clouded with worry and fear.

When Derek nuzzled in closer to Stiles, he could hear him clearer. "I love you, I love you, I love you," he seemed to be saying on a loop, kissing any patch of skin he could find, and Derek felt himself deflate, sagging against Stiles, relieved it was just them there.

"I love you, too," he said as quietly as possible, clutching onto where Stiles was holding him. "I love you, too."

 

::

 

Derek liked that around Stiles he could be playful. He didn't have to act the part of The Alpha.

Derek toed off his shoes and hopped onto his bed, nuzzling into the side of Stiles' neck.

"Toes are so weird," Stiles says in lieu of greeting, wiggling his toes. "Look at that; isn't that the weirdest thing you've ever seen?"

Derek grinned into his skin. "Nope. I've seen your face when you come."

Stiles laughed, leaning over to bite Derek's shoulder in retaliation. "You're an asshole. You're lucky you bagged someone like me."

"Yes, every single day I ask the gods above _how_ I ended up with you," he agreed.

"That didn't sound very grateful." Stiles kicked him softly, rolling them over so he was straddling Derek. "Tell me how much you love me," he trilled.

Derek pantomimed zipping his lips.

Stiles leaned in, sticking his tongue out until it was close to Derek's nose. "Tell meh how muth you lovth meh," he warned.

Derek sighed, giving in. "I love you more than Scott but less than Isaac."

Stiles roared a battle cry and licked a streak up his nose, basking in the over exaggerated  noises of defeat Derek made. Finally, he lied down on top of Derek, cuddling into him. He yawned. "I love you, too," he mumbled, pressing a kiss to the nearest patch of skin.

 

::

 

He also said it at the end of every phone call. It didn't matter whether the call was to save someone's life or to remind him to pick up milk.

"Yo!"

"Stiles." He tried to convey annoyance in his tone, but it always came out fond.

"Why, hello, hot stuff. What's up?" He could hear the smirk in Stiles' voice.

"I'm at McDonald's. Do you want anything?" Derek hadn't meant to call. It's not like he had to get Stiles something every time he was out- even though it always made him smile and his ears turn pink and, _fuck it_ , he liked getting him presents- but Derek didn't even _like_ McDonald's that much. That was Stiles' domain. He honestly had no idea why he was there.

" _Dude_. I love you, oh my, God. Get me a Big Mac and a chocolate shake and I will suck you off every night this week."

Derek felt his cheeks burn and was thankful he was in the drive-thru. "You'll do that anyway."

"Keep up the sass and you'll be on the couch tonight, mister."

Derek's lips curled. "I'll be on the couch eating McDonald's." He decided not to mention that he would never sleep on the couch of his own home, no matter how annoyed Stiles got.

He heard Stiles gasp. "Fine, you asshat. Just get me the goddamn food. You have to prove that you're a worthy mate who can fend for me."

Derek sighed. "Uh huh. See ya, _mate_."

"Mhm. Love you," Stiles purred, hanging up, leaving Derek smiling at some confused looking acne-covered teenage boy.

It's just, Derek loved it. He loved hearing how much he's loved, when he needed to be reminded and when he had heard it ten times that day already. He loved it when they're lying on the couch and he says something snarky and Stiles just grins at him and says it. He loved it when Stiles is in the kitchen, shaking his hips ridiculously, singing dumb pop songs and substituting Derek's name in, wailing about how much he loves him. He loved it when they're sleeping, when he wakes up in the middle of the night because Stiles can't even keep quiet about how he loves him when he's passed out.

Stiles even says it after they fight. If it's on the phone, Derek has learned to wait a moment before hanging up, to listen out for Stiles' aggressively muttered, "I love you, you asshole," before hanging up with a grin. It was hard to stay mad at someone like that.

Only one time had it gotten bad. Stiles had said, "sometimes I wish I didn't love you," and, while Derek's smile was a little tight, it was still there, because that was still a confession. But Stiles had thought he was laughing at him, making fun of him and had exploded.

"You know what, fuck you, I'm being serious. You don't have any idea how hard you are to love. God, you get yourself and us into these situations and then you martyr yourself like that will make up for it. You're so fucked up, Derek. I don't know how anyone can love you."

Derek hadn't been able to control the whimper that escaped at that comment, hadn't been able to keep his face impassive.

Seeing his face, Stiles' anger melted away immediately and he raced over to Derek, his arms already out. "No, no, shush, I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it, Der, I love you. I love you, I love you, I'll never stop loving you, okay, baby? I'm so sorry, I was just upset, I didn't mean it. I love you so much, Derek, you don't even know."

Derek hadn't realized until that moment how much he counted on Stiles' I love yous', the constant reminder.

Because, of _course_ he knew how much Stiles loved him. Because he loved him even more.

 

::

 

(The best I love you Derek had ever heard from Stiles was at their wedding. He had insisted they write their own vows, saying it would be more romantic. Derek knew immediately that this would happen. Stiles' vow was at least twice as long as it should be, just him rambling on about Derek and his eyes and- God, was that an euphuism about their sex life? Going from Scott's face, it definitely was.

Derek turned his gaze back to Stiles, who seemed to be wrapping up. His eyes were glittering, wet with unshed tears and Derek immediately lifted a hand to wipe them away. Stiles' smile grew wider.

"... Really, this was just a hundred word essay boiling down to one thing. My love for Derek. Which is never ending, terrifyingly intense and the realest thing I've felt in a while. I love you, Derek Hale. And that isn't changing. I promise to love you, cherish you, and make sure you're well fed and groomed for every day of forever."

Derek didn't wait for the order; he reached over and kissed Stiles right then, pouring his every emotion and thought from seven damn years of knowing this man into it.

If Stiles hadn't pulled away, Derek might have kissed him for hours.

But who cares about a little wasted time when they've got forever?)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off my own poem called How To Love A Ghost Of A Man in 10 Easy Steps except this is waaaaay fluffier. Though, oops, some angst came through. Really I just wanted a ton of sterek i love you's and i needed to practice my past tense writing so this was born.  
> If you want to come and watch me cry on a daily basis- [my tumblr](http://www.bisexualkitsune.tumblr.com/)


End file.
